Demon on the Doorstep
by Katastropheeeee
Summary: Sakura gets the shock of her life when Zabuza,'Demon of the Hidden Mist' turns up in Kakashi's apartment - while she is wearing nothing but a towel. Not to mention the fact that he's supposed to be dead, AND he doesn't look all that happy to see her...
1. Back From The Dead

Disclaimer: All the materials I used belong to their rightful owners. I take no profit from it. It is purely FanFiction, and is in no way associated with the anime.

* * *

Back from the Dead

Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Hidden Mist...  
...was alive?!

How could that be possible? I watched him die at the hands of Gatou's thugs ...h-he should be dead. Yet there he was, with his massive sword in hand, and the tip was pointed right at my neck...

...and I knew instantly he was here for Kakashi.

"Where's. Hatake."

It wasn't even a question, it was a demand, and I had the feeling that if I didn't give him the answer he wanted, I wouldn't really be feeling anything else ever again. But... I was stupid. Before I could reign in my brain, I retorted.

"What does it look like?"

Oh great! This was fan-fucking-tastic. Here I go again. Aggravating an extremely dangerous S-Rank nukenin that did not look like he was in a good mood.

...Not to mention the fact that he was supposed to be dead.

The sword bit deeper into my flesh as he moved closer, pulling the blade lightly across my neck so it felt almost like a graze of Kakashi's teeth, just razor sharp teeth, and filled with killing intent. A shiver ran through my body. Zabuza probably interpreted as fear, but I knew better.

How could a sword against my neck possible turn me on - at a time like this?!?!?

If I imagined it as Kakashi of course, but that was beside the point. The point was that it wasn't Kakashi; it was Zabuza's massive sword.

Blood began dripping down my neck. It was not a good feeling. Neither was the panic rising in my chest. "I will not show fear..." said a little voice in my head. It was overpowered by a mini Sakura running around in endless circles screaming at the top of her lungs:  
I'M GONNA DIE!!!!

"What?" he growled

The venom that filled his voice would have snaked its way into my nightmares along with Orochimaru doing the can-can in Sasuke's body... Well, only if I was going to survive this particular encounter with him...

...and I had to face it, the chances weren't all that high.

He blatantly ignored my question, instead repeating his previous question, that sounded a lot more like a command this time around.

"Where's. Hatake."

This time as he said it, he sounded even scarier.

But my brains reflexes weren't working. Instead of falling silent I exploded:

"Are you deaf or something? I just said it! He's NOT here!!!! Sure this is his apartment, but as you can see I'm here, and he isn't. I'm sure you're pissed about that, but you aren't as pissed as I am about the fact that he isn't here, because instead of him kicking your ass, you are kicking mine!!! And aren't you supposed to be dead???"

Then I remembered where I was, and who this was, and what I was frightened. Now, I had gotten him angry. I think at first he was intrigued by my defiance, and wanted to see how far I would go, until I fainted out of fear.

But now I was up shit creek, and I didn't know how to get out!!!

He grazed the sword over my windpipe again, but this time hard...  
...so it didn't really turn me on...  
...drew a lot more blood...  
...and increased the current flow...

But he managed not to cut or expose my windpipe. Yep, he was an assassination expert all right, and he knew how to kill quickly, but sadly for me, slowly as well. The stronger flow of blood from my neck had reached my bellybutton, and the front of my towel was soaked with my blood.

It was fucking red!

Blood was the hardest thing to wash out!

Why didn't I take a different colour, no... Why didn't I put some clothes on!?

What the hell was thinking?

Well, I couldn't be expected to think, let alone stand up after Kakashi finished with me. I used that as an excuse and consoled myself about my current situation.

I was so busy thinking about Kakashi, that I didn't even notice the demon behind me - until he pulled my body back and it collided with his.

My head flew back and smacked into his solid bare chest, and I exposed my neck. As I rocked forwards, from the impact against him, I narrowly missed cutting my neck again. If he hadn't moved his sword and pulled me back a fraction, I would have cut my own head off.

I was soooo stupid.

He just saved my life. That was strange; I thought he was about to take it.

But still, what the hell was he doing behind me?!?

I was wearing a fucking towel. Again I asked myself why I didn't put my hipsters and a bra on at least.  
Clothes were an inconvenience in this apartment, because all I ever wanted to do was take them off, and it was true that I had gotten used to a sheet or a towel, but this was just embarrassing...

...to be found dead in a towel?

Why was I such an idiot?? I could keep lying to myself and still say that it was Sensei Kakashi's fault, and I shouldn't be expected to think after he fucked me senseless.

But, I had never liked lying to myself.

Zabuza pulled me closer, and I could feel the warmth of his skin on my back, and I realised my lack of clothing.

Strangely enough, I was getting slightly turned on by this situation.

Half naked guy, and girl wrapped in towel?! Who wouldn't?

Demon of the Hidden Mist or not, he was hot.

O.K, I am a pervy, horny bitch, but I am not THAT pervy and horny. Well, not that horny at least. Everyone else I knew was pervy-er and horny-er.

Riiight, brain, just stop.

"Listen up Pinky," he paused. My brain decided that this was the moment to start working again. The return of my brain also woke my pride. And my pride was not happy with my newly acquired nickname.

Pinky? Is that the best he can think of? He's not that inventive! Is that the only thing he noticed? I doubt he even noticed that I was a girl?

At that instant, he turned me so I faced him, and took both of my wrists in one hand.

He tightened his grip, pissing me off because it was rather degrading and it hurt, but I didn't move a muscle. His other hand was now free to violate my body starting at my throat.

He traced the thin line that was the cut on my neck, and I clenched my teeth in pain. He chuckled, and his fingers slowly travelled lower... I turned my head away and froze in that position.

I became still, and I mean still. I could have been a statue for crying out loud.

That didn't necessarily mean that I didn't feel anything.

Oh, I felt something, and I'm sorry to say that is wasn't disgust...at least not at him.

Every time he touched my skin, I got more and more disgusted with myself for reacting to the tingling sensations erupting all over my body.

I ignored the fact that I was being felt up by a 'supposedly' dead man, and concentrated on Kakashi. Inwardly I kept wishing that he would burst in, come home, and I would forget my encounter with the demon, and joke about it with Ino tomorrow.

But that would be bad for two reasons:

The first one being more logical and less self-centred would have to be as soon as Kakashi walked through the door, he would be attacked by someone he also thought was dead.

The second one: HE would hold this over my head for the rest of my life, and laugh his head off once he realised exactly what happened.

No, I had to get rid of the demon myself.

But that was the complicated part. I was running extremely low on chakra, and wasn't thinking straight, and armed only with a towel.

I could drop the towel and stun him to death, but that wasn't such a good idea.

Zabuza managed to interrupt my thoughts again, turning them all perverted- which they should have been in been first place. But the demons hand had stopped moving. His hand was back where it started...  
...on my throat.

He pulled roughly, pulling me to face him. My head snapped around, and I stared straight at him.

My throat burned, the pain was only just bearable.

Then my wet hair followed slapping against my neck, and mixing with the blood.

I tried not to freak out about the fact that I had blood in my hair.

I had much bigger problems.

Zabuza stared right back. His flat balck eyes were broing into mine. Neither of us moved.

O.K, this was getting slightly more uncomfortable.

Oh! He was waiting for me to answer to my new nickname. Um, no. I would never do that. We were going to be standing like this until the world ended because I would never, ever respond to the name Pinky. He looked at me like he was trying to figure out what I was doing here.

Well, while he is figuring that out, I will figure out a way to get out of here, and somehow get rid of him before Kakashi gets home.

O.K, the sword isn't at my throat, which should be a reasonably good sign. All I needed now was to get out of his grasp, find panties, a bra, some jeans, and a weapon because I am not fighting him with my chakra filled attacks, mainly because they wouldn't be chakra filled...

...more like chakra empty...

Anyways, back to the task at hand... the best place to go would probably be the bathroom. Loads of my clothes were there, and it has a rather sturdy door.

Now, to get away from the demon...

All he had to do was make one false move, and I would be outta here. He already underestimated me, but would he make a mistake??? Well I had to be ready anyways. I tensed my body, and got ready to set my brilliant plan into action.

I just hoped it wouldn't get me killed...

* * *

This is another one of my twisted ideas...  
Its a totally crack couple that should NEVER EVER happen, mianly beacuse their children would just look disturbed...  
All pink hair and pointy teeth...  
I wrote this one to calm down, and and it has my sick idea of humor in it.  
So tell me what you think, because reviews make me write more...  
I go into hyper writing mode when I get them... seriously.  
xoxoxox  
KiKi-chwaaaaaan

* * *


	2. Bloody Bathroom

Disclaimer: All the materials I used belong to their rightful owners. I take no profit from it. It is purely FanFiction, and is in no way associated with the anime.

* * *

Recap:  
_All he had to do was make one false move, and I would be outta here. He already underestimated me, but would he make a mistake??? Well I had to be ready anyways. I tensed my body, and got ready to set my brilliant plan into action._

_I just hoped it wouldn't get me killed..._

**Bloody Bathroom**

Luck seemed to be on my side.

As soon as I tensed my body he loosened his grip in my hands and he leaned over to pick up his sword. That was my perfect opportunity!

Yay! I might actually survive this!

I pulled away sharply, and kicked back hard, hopefully getting him in the balls. I missed and my foot collided with his leg, but I had knocked him off balance. I sprung away, and then rebounded getting him in the chest with a rather weakened chakra filled-ish strike.

I immediately turned and started turning towards the bathroom, without looking back to see how much damage I caused, I knew that he would only be momentarily stunned, so I ran as fast as I possibly could without wasting too much chakra. I reached the bathroom door before he caught up to me, but I knew he was hot on my heels...

...and he had the big ass knife.

I turned to close the door, and I locked it in one swift movement. As soon as I was in, I dropped the blood-soaked towel, and grabbed my panties off the tiled floor, quickly pulling them on while hooking my bra over my arms, Zabuza on the other hand, wasted no time assaulting the bathroom door. He started chopping at it with his big-ass knife.

I managed to clip my bra, and started pulling on my hipsters as the knife splintered through the door.

I knew it would take him a while to make a hole big enough for him to fit through, or so I hoped while I pulled up my jeans. Blood had started to drip down - splattering my legs with little crimson droplets. This was definately not good!

As soon as I was half dressed, I started searching for a weapon. The bathroom floor was becoming slippery in my with my blood and my clothes were already turning red.

I knew that Kakashi wouldn't be happy when he came home... Ahhh, Kakashi...

Where was I...?

Oh yeah, weapon. I had carelessly left a couple senbon by the sink, and I inwardly rejoiced at my previous stupidity. I glanced over at the door, and saw that Zabuza was almost through.

Crap! Find a weapon!!!! Mini Sakura now stopped screaming "I'M GONNA DIE!!!" at the top of her lungs and replaced it with: FIND A FUCKING WEAPON NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!

I knew that I needed something besides a couple sticks to defend me from that monstrous sword. Yes, chakra controlled strikes were powerful, but nothing against a blade that size. I found a couple kunai hidden in the pile of clothing on the floor, and a smoke grenade in my jeans pocket from the game that I had played earlier with Kakashi: 'What's in my Pocket?' Kakashi-style...

So basically strip 'What's in my Pocket?' Don't ask...

Great, I am taking on Hidden Mist's former ANBU assassination expert, with a couple of sticks, some tiny knives and a smoke grenade. I realised that the odds weren't looking all that good... but, I knew that I had the skills to do this.

In the 5 years since fighting him last, I had toughened up. I could hold my own against Kakashi and his Sharingan...

...well, almost.

He beat me every single time, but I was a threat to the Akatsuki, even though there weren't many left. I was currently tracking down the remaining members, and restricted to A and S-Rank missions.

I had just gotten back from an S-Rank last night for crying out loud! I wasn't ANBU for nothing.

Now that I had given myself an inner pep talk, I was ready to take him on.

I jumped to the ceiling, and sent a decent amount of chakra to my feet to keep me up. Usually I could do this without thinking, but my current state demanded more brain power than usual. I also put some in my hands so I was on the roof and in a crouched position above the door. I pulled out a kunai, and clamped it between my teeth.

My mind flashed back to when Zabuza had supposedly died... He fought the same way. Kakashi had stabbed a kunai through the triceps of both of his arms; he couldn't even form hand seals anymore. Then I realised that he had full use of them now.

Calling upon my training as a medic-nin, I deducted that the muscles must be damaged, and that they would be more vulnerable than anywhere else. He could still lift that massive sword, which was an amazing achievement in itself. The sheer size of it, and its subsequent weight, was an indicator of his strength.

Marvelling at his strength wouldn't help me. I had deduced his weak spot... all I had to do now was hit it.

Easier said than done...

I tucked a senbon in my jeans and got ready to detonate the smoke grenade.

Zabuza finally cut through the bathroom door, and I immediately made my move. I detonated the smoke grenade, filling the bathroom with thick smoke. Visibility was now zero. Hehehe!

Oh, shit! How could I be so stupid! I just gave him a monstrous advantage. His true forte was the chilling Silent Homicide Technique! Fuck! I quickly formed the seals for a shadow clone, and sent her to hide in the shower, to distract Zabuza. She was directly in his path, and closer to the smoke grenade. I just had to get behind him... Masking my limited chakra I pulled the kunai from between my teeth, and got ready to throw.

"A smoke grenade?" He laughed harshly. "You of all people should know that I work best with this sort of thing.

I rolled my eyes... and resisted the urge to speak.

I managed to stay silent as he entered the room, making straight for my clone. I watched as he swung his sword and it cut through my clone as she attempted to dodge.

She disappeared in a puff of smoke.

He had sensed her straight away.

I put more effort into masking my chakra, and waited to see what he would do next. I didn't want to be on the recieving end of that sword. If he hit me the way he sliced through my clone... I wouldn't make it.

Zabuza seemed stumped for a moment, wondering where I had gone, and I allowed myself to breathe. Just then a hand snaked up and grabbed my arm, pulling me down from the ceiling.

WHAT?! How the hell did he find me?

Fuck a monkey! He couldn't have heard me, and I was masking my chakra!

As the smoke cleared, I saw the killing intent in his eyes. Uh, OH!!!! As he swung the sword in my general direction, I quickly grabbed another kunai from my jeans and used the two to hold back his massive sword.

I wasn't strong enough to do it with just one as Kakashi had all those years ago.

"A kunai?" he chuckled. "You're just like you were five years ago...young, beautiful, but weak." He remarked, as he pushed down on the sword with an outrageous amount of strength, trying to cut my skin.

I pushed back, and retorted to his previous comment. "Oh, you remember me do you? I'm touched! I didn't recognise you until I saw that fucking big-ass knife of yours, you bastard." My voice was loaded with sarcasm, as everything that I said in that sentence was a blatant lie. Except for the bastard bit that is...

"You kiss Hatake with that dirty mouth of yours?" he spat back.

I lost my temper. He had now brought Kakashi into this!

Inner Sakura finally stopped running in endless circles and decided to lend me some mental support. Ignoring the pain in my muscles, I pushed with all my might against the oversized carving knife finally freeing myself from that immense pressure.

"What do you think?" I yelled back.

His sword flew in my general direction again, but my temper was at its highest point, and the amount of adrenaline coursing through my veins gave me almost inhuman reflexes.

I flattened myself against the ground to dodge it. He then swung it down.

This felt like it was a fucking fitness test.

I threw my body to the left, and kicked out sharply, aiming for the handle, knocking it form Zabuza's grasp. The sword slid across the tile, throwing up sparks as it went, and finally skidded to a halt. My personal celebration was cut short when he kicked me against the wall.

I spat out blood on impact.

My kunai clattered to the ground. I scrambled to pick them back up, knowing that I didn't have a chance without them.

After that encounter with the wall, my back sent urgent messages to my brain telling me to end this quickly before it gave out on me.

Zabuza seemed momentarily surprise by my counterattack, but that didn't slow him down. He simply picked his sword back up and swung it again. As his chest was momentarily exposed, I acted and threw a kunai, but I realised that I had made another mistake.

Now I couldn't hold back the sword! I needed at least two kunai!

Note to self: Next time Kakashi decided to go somewhere after fucking me senseless, make sure I go with him, until my brain returns to normal.

I flipped back and landed on my hands, twisting my body away from the sword even though my arms were screaming in protest. I landed a couple meters away from the demon, in a crouched position, waiting for his next attack, desperately trying to think of a way to get out of this mess.

Then I realised how he had found me.

There was a large puddle of blood under where I was crouching beforehand, and my bloody footsteps ended there... my own blood had given me away. Damn! I should have thought of that! My hand went to my neck and I pumped chakra in, attempting to stifle the ever increasing flow.

As I was flipping back, Zabuza had blocked my incredibly weak attack and taken a step forward – he was now within striking distance. But he was the one that did the striking.

As I was preoccupied with healing my throat, I could only defend myself with one hand... and that hand was busy supporting my weight.. I could barely crouch without falling flat on my face.

I was entirely open to attack.

He kicked out again, and I smashed through the remains of the door.

* * *

Chapter 2 is up! Sorry this has taken so bloody long!  
This chapter has been living on my computer for ages now, I just haven't had time to post it.  
Mid-terms plus moving house... not easy!  
...and there isn't all that much time to write...  
Enjoy it and watch my incredibly twisted humour unfold...  
xoxoxox  
KiKi-Chwaaaaaan :3

P.S. Thanks for all those fantastic reviews... I did put me into a a crazy writing frenzy...  
I was just to lazy to post it...Sorry!!  
Its not like you depend on my stories to live riiiight??


	3. Game, Set and Match

Disclaimer: All the materials I used belong to their rightful owners. I take no profit from it. It is pureply FanFiction, and it is in no way associated with the anime (other than obviously being based on it!)

* * *

Recap:

_As I was preoccupied with healing my throat, I could only defend myself with one hand... and that hand was busy supporting my weight... I could barely crouch without falling flat on my face. _

_I was entirely open to attack. _

_He kicked out again, and I smashed through the remains of the door._

**Game, Set and Match**

The sound was deafening, but nothing compared to my scream of agony.

Numerous splinters dotted my body, but I managed to get up quickly, and somehow not to cry out again.

My body was protesting against this harsh treatment, shaking from the effort to remain conscious AND to stand but I kept on going. As Zabuza came closer I threw my second kunai in the general direction of his sword arm. I only just nicked the skin, drawing blood, but it was too late... he had already seen what I was aiming for.

This was soooo unfair!

Now it would be impossible to attack him there again. He wouldn't leave it open again, he wasn't that stupid. I tightened my grip on the kunai in my hand, and stood in a ready stance.... but I sure as hell wasn't ready. He swung the sword in a wide arc, and I dodged, but then slipped on my own blood and crashed to the floor in a heap.

I refused to be killed after slipping in my own blood!!!

That was just too embarrassing!

However stupid it was, Zabuza didn't laugh. His hand went to my still bleeding throat, as he lifted me up off the floor and pulled me closer. Our faces were so close that they were almost touching.

I realised that if I stuck my tongue out I could probably lick his face. How perverted could I be at a time like this?! I could think totally perverted thoughts, but I couldn't think of a way to get out of here? That was just wrong!

"...Done yet?"

Pure unadulterated hatred filled my gaze, and I somehow managed to turn off my totally perverted side.

This sword toting, shirtless bastard was treating me like an inexperienced Ge-nin. I had practically no strength left, but I had still somehow managed to fight him. I promised myself then and there that I would somehow manage to kick his ass...

...even if it meant swallowing my massive ego and standing behind Kakashi as he did it for me...

But the fact still remained: He was toying with me.

"Done? I haven't even started!" I retorted.

That however, was a lie. I barely has the strength to stand... But I wouldn't let him beat me.

I kicked out hard, with as much chakra-based strength that I could muster. His grip loosened, and I fell to the ground.

I practically screamed with impact.

I dropped and no matter how hard I tried, I could not get back up.

Zabuza kicked me so that I flipped over and was lying on my back. He placed his foot on my exposed stomach and pushed down hard. Blood spurted out of my mouth and the blood that was still dripping down my chest increased its flow.

Zabuza had kicked my ass, and he didn't even break a sweat. That was just fantastic.

I gasped for air, my chest heaving.

"Looks like I win," he sneered, "So you tell me where Hatake is."

Yep, you win alright. Game set and fucking match... as much as I hate to admit it. He pulled me to my feet and held me by my throat, making it slightly difficult to breathe.

...I felt a bit like a hunting trophy actually...

I nodded, finally accepting defeat.

I checked how much chakra I had left, and realised I had only just enough to heal my throat. As Zabuza roughly lifted me up I saw a massive smudge of blood on the floor nearby and a large-ish puddle right below me.

Oh crap!

Some of the stiches in my supposedly 'older' wounds had opened up. I stitched them up quickly last night in a bid to conserve chakra on my way home. Damn, now I had to somehow stop myself from dying of blood loss. I had to heal my mutilated throat, as well as my bruised and battered body.

"Good girl" sneered the demon as he half choked /half dragged me out into the living room, dumped me unceremoniously on the floor, and plunked himself down in my favourite armchair to wait for Kakashi.

He leaned his sword against the chair, and eyed me suspiciously.

I put my hand to my throat and finished the job I had started in the bathroom, by closing the wound.

Zabuza watched me, his hand still gripping the handle of his sword. He was wary of me, even though he had somehow managed to kick my ass.

Why was he wary? I was done. I couldn't fight...

When I healed all the damage there I stared working on the other wounds I had acquired recently. I didn't have time to stitch them back up, so I tried to stop the blood from flowing out - in as many places as possible.

"Where did Hatake go?"

I paused for a second, puzzled wondering why the hell would he care, but as his hand tightened on the sword, I hastily replied. "To the market to get some cherries, and..." I paused, slightly embarassed. "...other things…"

I didn't need him to know that we had run out of condoms...

My sexual habits were none of his concern.

Zabuza smiled evilly, not that I could see it because of the bandages wrapped over his mouth and nose, but I could tell after years of watching Kakashi. I already knew what was under it anyway.

A set of razor sharp teeth that can easily pierce skin.

"Cherries for the cherry blossom." he sneered. He had probably guessed what I meant.

Why else would I be in Kakashi's apartment - without Kakashi?

I just glared at him.

Then I thought of a brilliant question that would most probably get me killed. I knew is shouldn't have asked it, but I had nothing to lose.

"So, you've been playing dead for the last, what? 5 years???"

I met his gaze and saw that his eyes were filled with killing intent, but he made no move to harm me.

Yet.

"Not playing dead…." he replied, and that was the only reaction he gave me.

I turned my head away from him, and let down my guard for just a second, and he was on top of me, the sword clattering to the ground. He was pinning me down with his body, and the pain was dull and throbby as he pushed me down onto the wooden floor.

I had let my guard down for a couple of seconds, and boom - there he was… he didn't touch my clothes though… even though I realised the lack of them. His skin was deliciously warm against mine.

I struggled of course, but I didn't have enough energy and it came as a total surprise. His arms pinned mine to my sides, and I could barely move. His eyes were locked on mine, and I just couldn't look away.

I could see the well-hidden pain that Haku's death had caused him. That was why he had come after Kakashi.

Belatedly I realised that his teeth had ripped through the bandages, and I felt ever so slightly threatened by the nearness to my throat. My perverted side, which had returned to haunt me, immediately wondered what those teeth would feel like against my skin.

I realised that I was staring at his mouth; I had to look away before Zabuza caught me staring.

I looked up, and met Zabuza's hostile gaze.

He had seen me looking.

Oops, what was gonna happen now???

The image of Orochimaru running around half in and half out of Sasuke's body with his tongue chopped off sprung to mind. I shuddered inwardly, hoping that wouldn't cause any more permanent damage than it already had. THAT would definitely not happen.

I realised that my breathing was coming in gasps, AND my cleavage was heaving up and down, rubbing against the demons bare chest… Zabuza's breathing skipped a beat, his hands tightening around my arms. His eyes gazed into mine and I could see a kind of lust that I had never seen before.

I groaned inwardly. I really was insane.

I was rubbing my cleavage against a guy without a shirt, who was pinning me down against the ground, and conveniently for me, was most probably sex deprived… thankfully I wasn't enjoying it too much.

I somehow knew it wasn't Kakashi, probably because, if it was Kakashi - I wouldn't have just been staring at him...

Suddenly the door handle turned, and the door swung open revealing none other than Kakashi.

This probably looked really bad.

There I was lying on the floor, wearing only a pair of jeans and a bra, pinned under the 'Demon of the Hidden Mist' who was regrettably without a shirt, as the love of my life walked in the door…

That is not a good place to be.

I pushed against Zabuza, trying desperately to get up, but he held me down, with seemingly no trouble at all.

"Sakura?" gasped Kakashi, currently in a state of shock.

It could have been worse. I could have been wearing only a towel, or I could have been dead, but I was beginning to prefer the death…Kakashi's stare hurt more than all of the injuries I had.

Kakashi's visible eye went to the broken bathroom door, and the various blood stains, and then back to me.

"Hatake!" growled Zabuza stealing all the attention.

Zabuza got up, dragging me up with him, pinning my wrists behind my back as he lifted up his big ass knife - and pointed at Kakashi.

"Kakashi! NO!"

I violently wrenched myself free, hearing a snap as one of my wrists broke. I couldn't let anything happen to Kakashi. My heart was racing - the blood pounding in my head but the adrenaline pulsing through my veins dulled the pain. I staggered forward, standing infront of Kakashi.

"You can hurt me all you want, kill me for all I care, but you're not touching him!" I glared at him, challenging him to even try.

Kakashi dropped the bag, and took my arm, gently turning me to face him.

"Sakura!" he breathed.

"What happened?" he asked. I had no reply for him, my tongue numb in my mouth.

Just looking into his only visible eye, and seeing the anxiety there made me melt on the inside.

I watched as his eye explored my body, taking in all the damage, focusing mainly on the thin line on my neck. But I knew that he was also watching Zabuza at the same time. Kakashi was not stupid.

My wrist was beginning to hurt more, the dull throb beginning to turn into only just bearable pain.

I realised that I was shaking with the effort to stay standing.

I pushed Kakashi away, fighting to stay conscious. I would not let Zabuza win. He had already kicked my ass once today, and I wasn't really looking forward to it happening again, but it was for Kakashi.

Kakashi stepped forward again, ignoring my feeble gestures to stop him - his hand going to his head band.

My heart leapt into my throat. He was going to fight Zabuza!

I had to stop him.

"Kakashi, I'll do it…" I mumbled my throat hurting from the repeated movement and screaming.

"You've done enough," he whispered just before his lips met mine.

My fingers tangled in his hair on their own accord, and as he kissed me I felt chakra flowing back into me. His tongue knew my mouth better than I did... It had only been a few seconds, but I already felt strength return to my limbs.

Stealing his chakra was a technique that had been inspried by Elder Chiyo - and had also given me another idea.

My mind returned to Zabuza. He was still there? Oops.. almost forgot about him.

My condition had improved drastically.

I was no longer fighting to remain conscious.

Kakashi lifted my chin to kiss me again…and I was suddenly torn away from him as Zabuza grabbed my waist.

O.K, I liked people fighting over me, but this was just too far…

The demon pulled me back, his sword at my throat…again. Kakashi made a move to get me back, but Zabuza slid the knife softly across my throat, and the blood immediately started flowing again.

"Don't you dare…" he growled.

Kakashi started backing away, lifting his headband - revealing the Sharingan.

"Let her go..."

"Sorry, we can't stay…" grinned Zabuza as he started backing away, the sword still at my throat.

"No! Kakashi!" I screamed

But it was too late. We were already gone.

* * *

Another chapter up on this crack pairing! Yay!  
Thank you so much for all of you very supportive reviews! It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside :D  
Sorry it took me so long to publish this one. I know now that you can't live without my stories about this paring that isn't really a pairing yet.  
Don't worry... we will get there eventually.  
Because you guys have been so awesomely supportive, I have been writing non-stop and therefore I has a preview!  
I am proud of my organisation skills. (I never have a preview...)  
Enjoy!  
xoxoxox Kiki

* * *

Preview:

Chapter 4: **Kidnapped?!**

I just couldn't believe that I had let myself get kidnapped.

I had done millions of stupid things today, such as walking in on a sex deprived maniac while wearing only a towel, but this topped that amazingly long list.

I looked up at the way too good looking nukenin, attempting to kill him with the hate in my gaze.

If it was possible, I probably would have succeeded...


	4. Kidnapped!

Disclaimer: All the materials I used belong to their rightful owners. I take no profit from it. It is pureply FanFiction, and it is in no way associated with the anime (other than obviously being based on it!)

* * *

Recap:

_"Sorry, we can't stay…" grinned Zabuza as he started backing away, the sword still at my throat._

_"No! Kakashi!" I screamed_

_But it was too late. We were already gone._

**Kidnapped?!**

I was miles away from Kakashi, and I was stuck with the unpredictable 'Demon of the Hidden Mist'.

I struggled to detach his much too personal hold on me, no matter how much my perverted side protested. It didn't help that his annoyingly oversized carving knife of a sword was slowly but surely cutting into my neck, which I had conveniently just finished HEALING!!!

That was just brilliant.

Oh, and to top it off, I was being restrained in a blood soaked bra – it was my favourite one though, which was a plus I guess.

I wasn't dead yet either... that's got to be a good sign.

My struggles were only driving the big ass sword deeper into my already wounded neck, forcing more wounds to open, which was definitely a no-no, and the sharp pain in my newly broken wrist increased the more I moved.

Zabuza removed the sword from my throat, stopping me from almost cutting my head off for the second time that day. As a result however, as I wasn't expecting that to happen, I fell heavily to the ground.

Angry tears threatening to blur my vision, and the pain in my wrist making me want to scream.

"Shit!" I swore loudly, and my language got even more colourful, my anger increasing at the fact that I had just fallen like that. I was so weak I couldn't stay standing for crying out loud!!! I had gotten some strength from Kakashi, yes, but it wasn't enough.

I clenched my fists and put all my effort into standing.

Pain lanced up my arm from my wrist... it was so acute that I let out a gasp. Zabuza didn't even notice.

As I attempted to get up, without using that arm, I realised what had happened.

I had been kidnapped. A little late I know, but I have terrible reflexes when I'm exhausted.

Kidnapped.

The word circled around in my slightly dormant brain, and the more I thought about it, the worse it seemed for me. I had barely any chakra, but without Kakashi's life saving kiss, I would probably have even less... but it was still not enough to stand, let alone heal my wounds.

I just couldn't believe that I had let myself get kidnapped.

I had done millions of stupid things today, such as walking in on a sex deprived maniac while wearing only a towel, but this topped that amazingly long list.

I looked up at the way too good looking nukenin, attempting to kill him with the hate in my gaze.

If it was possible, I probably would have succeeded...

Zabuza chuckled as he sauntered over, the bloodthirsty sword casually slung over his shoulder, looking down at me with contempt in his gaze.

Uh oh.... this wouldn't end well. I screwed my eyes shut and tensed my body, waiting - for a blow that never came

Suddenly he pulled me up, plunking me unceremoniously my feet.

I took a deep breath, and tried to move my shaking legs - that were already struggling to keep me upright. As soon as he let go, I toppled to the ground, grunting in pain as my battered and bloody excuse for a body made impact.

I had fallen, again...

Zabuza chuckled as he walked off, not bothering to help me again.

Fuck it! I was tired of being helpless. That burst of anger gave me strength, at least a little. It was enough to stand.

I got to my feet and yelled at what I assumed was Zabuza.

"What the fuck, you bastard!" I realised... a few moments later, that this particular Zabuza was a tree.

I turned, ever so slightly embarrassed, but anger still flaring in my veins. I glared at the real Zabuza only to find that the sword was pointed at me again, however a smile was playing on his lips. It vanished as soon as I lashed out.

"Move the fucking sword you bastard, I don't care if you kill me or NOT!" I shouted angrily, kicking out hard and almost cutting my leg off in the process. I didn't really care, he could kill me right then and there and the only thing I would probably worry about – if I worried at all – would be the fact that no-one would find my body until I was totally decomposed.

Zabuza grinned, baring his razor sharp teeth.

The thought of them against my skin pushed its way to the front of my mind, making me momentarily forget that I was stranded with him.

Moments later I remembered everything all at once, along with my own belated reaction to the entire series of events. I blocked out everything else, especially my fear - with my own untameable anger. I gritted my teeth, and crossed my arms over my slightly exposed and bloody chest.

"You ass-" he cut me off by pressing the sword against my skin. Hard.

"If you piss me off, I won't hesitate to kill you... now be a good girl and shut up."

I opened my mouth to say something, and the look on his eyes was just challenging me to do it... I thought better of it. I bit my lip, deciding to find out what he actually wanted with me.

Violent amazingly bloody images flashed in my mind. The odds weren't really in my favour.

"Good girl..." he said again, shortly before turning and walking a little ways away. I'm not a GIRL! I wanted to scream those words at the top of my lungs so badly, but it would be kind of awkward afterwards.

I looked around and realised belatedly that we were just outside Konoha.

If I ran, and if I could actually keep up a decent pace, I could make it back to Konoha. Once I was in, the others would kill Zabuza from the outer walls. Kakashi had probably already told Tsunade, and I knew for a fact that as soon as he had done that he would be at the gate.

I flexed my toes and clenched my fists ready to make a run for it.

I knew that Zabuza was very fast, but I probably wouldn't know the way, and if I was lucky, he would hit a tree and knock himself unconscious. I smiled at the thought, and my brain replayed it over and over.

Hehehe.

But if he managed to catch me without hitting a tree, well, he could do what he wanted. If I had no chance of escape, then I wouldn't care.

The image of me covered in whipped cream sprung to mind. O.K... Definitely not that. However I realised that a part of me (perverted) was actually looking forward to it.

Mmm, cream...

That was just totally retarded.

Alright, back to escaping. Fuck! IT'S in the way!

Zabuza was standing between me, and Konoha, exactly in the direction I wanted to go. I turned away rethinking my not so brilliant plan.

Maybe if I ran the _other_ way...

* * *

I'M BACK!  
Thats two in one day! Mwahaha. I am in a writing frenzy. ^^  
However its a shorter one this time.  
The next few will be leading up to an important moment, so they will obviously be shorter than usual.  
AND:  
A massive thank you to the AWESOME freakhorrorchick.  
This one has been updated so speedily for you... :D  
xoxoxox Kiki

[I also has another preview! Mwahahaha... Organisation skills FTW! :3]

* * *

Preview:

Chapter 5: **Deal with the Demon**

As I lost my balance, I watched the ground come closer at alarming speeds.

Zabuza disappeared from sight.

! Look a bug! O.K, I was about to smash into the ground, and I was thinking about bugs...

...nope, not good.


End file.
